Tu n'es pas si mort(e)
by winchestersgurl
Summary: Dean est un démon à nouveau, et Sam cherche un remède définitif. Lorsque Sam s'occupe d'une affaire, il fait une rencontre inattendue.
1. Chapter 1

**C'est la première fanfiction que je poste, donc j'espère que vous serez indulgent et que vous aimerez malgré que ce n'est pas parfait, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux.**

**J'ai aussi posté la même histoire en anglais (I post the same story in English)**

**En espérant que ça vous plaira, Bonne lecture, **

* * *

><p><em>Dean est un démon à nouveau, et Sam cherche un remède définitif.<em>

"Tu es sure de vouloir y aller? Ce n'est pas un peu risqué?" demanda Castiel

"Et bien, ce ne sera pas la première fois que je m'occuperais d'une affaire tout seul, et si je ne me trompe pas, ce n'est pas une grosse affaire, juste un petit démon ou un truc dans le genre. En plus, pour être honnête, ça fait déjà plusieurs semaines que je cherche pour un remède, et j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.. Et je sais que je peux compter sur toi pour surveiller Dean " répondit Sam.

"Oui, bien surs, mais passe un coup de fil si ça tourne mal."

Sam acquiesça, prit ses bagages et les mis à l'arrière de l'Impala. Il savait que Dean était dans de bonnes mains, mais ne pouvais faire autrement que de s'inquiéter un peu, il ne voulait pas que Dean s'échappe et qu'il ait à revivre tout ça.

Ça allait être une longue route, sans son frère, seul.

_Riverside, Californie,_

Sam arriva en ville tard et épuisé, et avant de réserver une chambre dans un motel, il alla boire un café dans un petit restaurant, mais même la caféine n'était pas suffisante pour lui permettre de rester éveiller, il devait dormir, même quelques heures, aussi tôt que possible. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait, Sam réserva une chambre dans le premier motel qu'il trouva.

Il entra dans une chambre merdique, qui ne sentait pas très bon, et était pauvrement décorée. Mais il était trop fatigué pour faire attention à ce genre de détails et se jeta immédiatement sur le lit, et malgré le très mauvais matelas il s'endormit de suite.

Il se réveilla plus tard que ce qu'il avait prévu et se dépêcha de prendre son ordinateur et découvrit qu'une des serveuses du restaurant où il était allé la nuit dernière était morte.

Il se senti si mal en lisant ça, s'il n'avait pas été si épuisé il aurait pu la sauver... Mais, ce qui est fait est fait pas vrai?

Il enfila une chemise, prit sa veste et se mit en route vers le dit restaurant.

Une fois sur place, il s'aperçut qu'il était fermé, mais la lumière était allumé.

Il ouvrit alors la porte faisant sonner la cloche qui se tenait sur celle-ci.

"On est fermé." informa une dame assise au comptoir, elle semblait avoir la cinquantaine, et était avachie, elle paraissait fatiguée, les yeux gonflés, certainement par le chagrin causé par la mort de sa collègue.

"Oui, je sais", dit-il en s'avançant "Mais..", continua-t-il dévoilant son insigne "FBI, Agent Smith, j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser si vous le voulez bien."

Ça lui faisait toujours bizarre, les enquêtes sans Dean, ce n'était pas la première fois, certes, mais il ne s'y ferait jamais.

"Oh, bien sûrs, désoler je ne savais pas.." s'affola-t-elle.

"Ce n'est rien." la rassura Sam, en souriant.

"Oh, euh, je ne sais pas si je peux répondre à toutes vos questions par contre.. Mais mon mari, lui pourra, il est dans la réserve si vous voulez."

Sam la remercia, et alla jusqu'à la réserve, qui sentait le renfermé. Il vit immédiatement son mari qui rangeait la nourriture. Il le salua et montra son insigne, à nouveau.

"Oh, vous êtes probablement là à propos de la mort de Nancy .." dit l'homme.

"Exactement, j'aurais quelques questions à ce sujet pour résoudre l'affaire."

L'homme acquiesça et Sam commença à l'interroger.

"Tout d'abord, avez-vous remarqué des choses bizarres ces derniers jours comme, je ne sais pas, des points froids, des odeurs étranges, quelque chose comme ça?"

"Eh bien, non, il n'y a rien auquel je pense en tout cas .."

"Et savez-vous si quelqu'un aurait pu en vouloir à Nancy?"

"Non, je ne vois pas comment ce serait possible, Nancy était très gentille, et altruiste, et très drôle aussi. Elle prenait son travail au sérieux et tous les clients l'aimait.

Mais .. Je ne la connais que du travail, je ne sais pas si elle avait des problèmes à l'extérieur, mais vous devriez demander à Émeraude, elle est notre meilleure employé, et elle et Nancy étaient très proches. Et elle vous a vu la nuit dernière, vous avez une touche avec elle! "Dit l'homme en riant.

Sam fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire.

"Hum, ok, euh, je lui demanderais alors.. Avez-vous son numéro ou son adresse?"

"Son adresse, oui, la voici" dit-il tout en lui donnant un morceau de papier avec l'adresse écrite dessus, "Venez par là, vous devriez voir combien elle est belle avant de la rencontrer." A-t-il poursuivi.

Sam le suivit, et l'homme lui montra une photo accrochée au mur en dessous de l'inscription "meilleur(e) employé(e) du mois" ce qui fit Sam sourire.

Mais quand il commença à se concentrer un peu plus sur la photo, ce fut un choc, cette fille n'avait pas quelque chose pour lui, elle le connaissait, et lui aussi.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture, postez un commentaire pour dire ce que vous pensez, ou pour des suggestions pour les prochains chapitres, n'hésitez pas, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont suivi l'histoire, ça compte beaucoup, même si j'aurais écrit le 2e chapitre de toute manière puisque j'écris par plaisir!**

**Je fais toujours du mieux que je peux, merci pour vos lectures :)**

* * *

><p>Sam était assis sur le lit de sa chambre au motel, perdu dans ses pensées <em>comment était-ce possible ? Il avait sûrement rêvé.<em> Il posa son regard sur le seul cadre de la pièce, qui se trouvait juste en face te lui, à côté de la salle de bain, une nature morte représentent un champ qui semblait ne jamais finir.

_Moche, _il pensa.

Puis, revenant à la réalité, il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Castiel, dès qu'il l'entendit décrocher Sam s'empressa de dire :

"Tu m'avais bien dit d'appeler si ça tournait mal pas vrai ?"

"Oui.. Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?" demanda Castiel, inquiet.

"Non, non, rien de grave.. Je croie. Peu importe, je suis sur une affaire, je ne pensais pas que c'était un démon, mais cette photo, apparemment, je me trompais.."

"Cette photo ? Quel photo ?"

"Ce matin, je suis allé interroger des gens dans un restaurant, et le propriétaire m'a montré une photo de leur meilleure employée, Émeraude, qu'elle s'appellerait"

"Et ?"

"Et bien, c'est tout sauf "Émeraude", je me trompe sûrement, Cas, mais c'était Ruby sur cette photo, ou son dernier véhicule du moins, mais la deuxième possibilité me parait peut probable.. Ruby l'avait choisie car ce véhicule était morte cérébralement, et que je ne supportais pas qu'elle puisse prendre le corps de quelqu'un de contient." expliqua Sam, pleins de culpabilité, se rappelant de toutes les erreurs qu'il avait fait cette année.

"Oh, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu parlé d'elle, mais la première option ne marche pas non plus, Dean et toi l'aviez poignardé non ? Et puis elle aurait pu te mentir sur l'état du véhicule." observa Castiel.

"Elle aurait pu, oui, mais même si Ruby m'a énormément menti, je suis persuadé qu'elle disait vrai sur cette fille, elle m'a apporté le certificat médical"

"Je vois, je suppose que tu vas aller jeter un coup d'œil ?"

"Oui, le propriétaire m'a donné son adresse, je n'ai rien à perdre"

"D'accord, mais sois prudent, si c'est vraiment elle, elle pourrait encore te manipuler"

"Aucun risque", assura Sam, "Mais oui, je serais prudent, et merci encore pour Dean, en espérant que tout se passera bien" conclut-il avant de raccrocher.

Ruby se dépêchait de faire ses bagages, il fallait qu'elle s'en aille au plus vite, si elle partait maintenant, dans quelques heures elle serait introuvable et pourrait recommencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs.

Lorsqu'elle eut enfin fini, elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur, presque en courant et se retrouva dehors portant ses deux gros sacs comme elle pouvait. Elle sentait la brise glaciale du soir sur ses joues et referma sa veste pour ne pas sentir le froid.

Elle essayait de marcher le plus vite possible vers sa voiture, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix derrière, celle qu'elle pensait justement ne pas vouloir entendre, même si elle dut s'avouer que ça lui plaisait de l'entendre après tout ce temps.

"Tu pars déjà ?" lui demanda-t-il.

Ruby se retourna pour faire face à Sam, il avait ce petit sourire en coin, _il était fière de_ _lui._ Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, elle pouvait voir qu'il hésitait, il ne savait pas si c'était _vraiment_ elle, elle ou son véhicule.

"Crois-moi ou non, j'essayais de m'enfuir loin de quelqu'un", Ruby lui rendit son sourire, et rajouta "pas mal les cheveux sinon" elle le regarda alors droit dans les yeux, elle savait qu'il n'avait plus aucun doute _c'était bien elle, _elle continuait de le fixer, si bien qu'elle en oublia le lourd poids de ses bagages ou encore ce froid, qui i peine quelques secondes la frigorifiait.

Elle le fixait, alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle, sortant un couteau de nulle part, _mon couteau _pensa-t-elle, puis il la plaqua contre le mur, son couteau sous la gorge, Ruby ferma fort les yeux, elle ne pensait pas qu'il le ferait, il devait bien être un peu curieux. Mais on ne sait jamais et Ruby préférait se préparer au choc, se préparer à sa mort.

Un petit moment après, elle sentit les mains de Sam lâcher leur emprise et il murmura "Je croie que tu me dois une petite explication.

Ruby emmena donc Sam dans le petit appartement qu'elle louait, rien n'était vraiment rangé, sûrement à cause de son départ précipité, mais Ruby ne s'excusa pas quoique Sam pouvait voir sur l'expression de son visage qu'elle avait remarqué que tout était un peu en désordre.

Elle se dirigea vers le canapé et poussa les habits et feuilles qui se trouvaient dessus pour faire de la place, Sam resta debout, adossé contre le mur.

Le silence devenant pesant, Ruby tenta une approche :

"Alors, je suppose que ce n'est pas par générosité ou par affection que tu m'as laissé la vie sauve, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Sam l'ignora regardant par terre où se trouvait un tapis uni de couleur grise, sûrement une des seules fantaisies de la pièce. Puis, releva les yeux et aperçut le regard insistant de Ruby, et répondit finalement :

"Comme je t'ai dit, une explication."

"Je n'ai pas à me justifier, Sam. Mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que, comme tu l'aurais fait, moi aussi j'ai choisi ma famille." elle répliqua gravement, sans le quitter des yeux, et ajouta "Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ma petite explication qui t'intéresse.. J'ai entendu pour ton frère, je parie que tu es désespéré et que malgré tout ce que j'ai fait, mon aide serait la bienvenue.."

"Tu nous espionnes ?! Et non, ça n'a aucun rapport avec Dean.. Je trouve juste ça bizarre que tu sois là alors que Dean et moi y avions remédié."

"C'est donc le mot que tu utilises pour _tuer_, je vois.. Et non, _je ne vous espionne pas,_ je m'informe juste. Mais puisque je me sens de bonne humeur je vais tout te dire. Ramener Lucifer à ses avantages, il m'a directement ramenée, et je me suis réfugiée ici."

"Il a fait pareil pour Lilith ?"

"Non, elle ne le méritait peut-être pas.." dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

Et aussitôt, le silence pesa de nouveau sur la pièce.

L'un comme l'autre ne sachant vraiment quoi dire, ou du moins, n'osant pas dire quoi que ce soit.

Ruby, qui observait toujours Sam, se rendit compte qu'il tripotait discrètement son couteau dans la poche de sa veste, sûrement parce qu'il hésitait,_ devrait-il la tuer ou non ? _

Elle devait lui prouver qu'elle était utile, et elle devait avouer que ça lui aurait plu d'avoir _son _Sam de nouveau à ses côtés, alors elle tenta :

"Je pourrais te venir en aide pour ton frère.. il y a toujours un moyen. Même si tu serais sûrement pas d'accord."

"Tu mens de toute façon.", il dit, jouant avec son couteau, se qui fit un peu paniquer Ruby.

"Tu ne peux pas être sure que je dis la vérité, donc, je suppose que tu devras me faire confiance."

"Plutôt difficile sachant où ça m'a mené la dernière fois."

"Ouais.. Je suis désolée, c'est juste que.. Je devais.. Je sais que ça ne change rien, mais je le suis vraiment."

Sam ne pouvait dire si elle était sincère, mais on aurait dit que oui.

"Bref", elle continua, "de retour à ton frère, Cain lui a donné sa marque pas vrai."

"Ouais.."

"Pourquoi est-ce que Dean n'a pas fait de même en donnant ce cadeau empoisonné à quelqu'un?"

"Pour transformer cette personne en un démon, ou un tueur?"

"Au moins ça ne serait pas Dean! Et de toute façon vous pourriez le tuez après lui avoir donné la marque."

"Et sacrifier quelqu'un? J'en ai fini avec ça, et puis Dean ne l'acceptera jamais!"

"Donc c'est par rapport à lui hein? La dernière fois que j'ai proposé un plan et que vous avez fait quelque chose d'autre parce qu'il n'était pas d'accord, tout le monde a fini mort, je dis ça comme ça."

"Et la dernière fois que j'ai suivie ton plan, ça a déclenché l'Apocalypse, je dis ça comme ça."

"Aie." dit-elle, sarcastiquement, un peu blessée, mais toujours un peu amusée, elle savait qu'elle méritait d'être traitée ainsi et même si elle était désolée, elle s'en foutait.

Sam s'assit enfin, attendant une réponse de la part de Ruby, la voyant réfléchir.

"Dans ce cas, il y a une dernière possibilité de sauver ton frère, mais je ne peux te dire plus pour le moment, tu devras me faire confiance."

Sam releva la tête et regarda dans ses yeux aussi sombres que les ténèbres, il savait qu'il allait le regretter mais ne put s'empêcher de dire:

"Je te fais confiance."

* * *

><p><strong>Merci beaucoup, n'hésite pas à poster un commentaire ce qui me ferait très plaisir <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui suivent ou ont mis ma fanfic en favoris, c'est adorable.**

**Et surtout merci aux commentaires qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir! **

**Voici le Chapitre 3, Bonne lecture,**

* * *

><p>Ruby était assise sur un canapé derrière la table d'un petit "dinner", jouant avec son set de table parce qu'elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Elle regardait de partout pour voir si sa nourriture arrivait, elle était affamée.<p>

Puis, Sam arriva, _enfin._

Elle le regarda d'un air fatiguée, et un peu énervée.

"Oh merci beaucoup Sam, ça ne t'auras pris qu'une trentaine de minutes." elle remarqua sarcastiquement.

Il ne fit pas attention à sa remarque et posa une grosse assiette de frites devant elle et commença à manger sa salade.

"Oh, je te pardonne." dit-elle en regardant son plat avec gourmandise, puis avant d'amener une de ses frites sourit et assura à Sam "Tu me connais donc vraiment par cœur." Sachant que c'était loin d'être le cas.

_Lebanon, Kansas,_

Les lumières du bunker vacillaient laissant Castiel dans le noir, puis dans la lumière à nouveau, sans arrêt. Il essayait d'écouter les ondes des anges pour voir s'il n'y avait pas des nouvelles, mais fut interrompu par les rugissement de Dean venant de la salle où il était enfermé. Les sons devenaient de plus en plus bruyant, de plus en plus effrayant, du moins, plus que d'habitude. C'était sûrement lui qui faisait vaciller les lumières également, Dean avait beau être enfermé, il devenait de plus en plus puissant semaines après semaines, ce qui effrayait beaucoup Castiel. Il savait qu'il devait pas le soigné avec du sang humain à nouveau car on ne sait pas combien de fois ça peut marcher. Mais il ne supportait plus de voir Dean dans cet état, il n'y avait même plus un fond d'humanité chez lui et Castiel détestait ça, détestait voir ses yeux noirs le transpercer. Et même s'il ne devait pas, il allait le guérir à nouveau.

Castiel appela Sam pour tout lui expliquer :

"Allô ?"

"Oui, c'était juste pour te dire que je sais que tu avais dit qu'on ne devait le soigner tant qu'on avait pas trouvé de remède définitif mais je ne pouvais plus.." annonça Castiel en parlant très vite.

"Quoi ? Attends, de quoi tu parles ?"

"De Dean.."

"Oui, je m'en doutais mais, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Je lui ai donné du sang humain, j'ai fait toutes les doses, il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, je voulais te mettre au courant, même si on s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas le faire, je ne supportais plus de le voir comme ça."

"Je comprends, lorsqu'il se réveillera, essaye de le laisser sortir le moins possible, qu'il ne tue personne." Dit Sam avec un sourire que l'on pouvait entendre dans sa voix, ça ne le dérangeais pas que Castiel ait fait ça, ça le soulageait au contraire, son frère était de nouveau humain et même si ça n'était pas définitif ça lui faisait du bien de l'entendre "Et surtout ne lui parle pas de ce que je t'ai dit, j'ai peut-être une piste pour l'aider, mais il ne faut pas qu'il me rejoigne."

"Tu ne l'as pas tuée alors ?"

"Oui.. Mais c'est seulement dans l'intérêt de Dean, alors ne lui en parle pas sinon ce sera finit."

"D'accord, je te fais confiance Sam, mais pas à elle."

"Je sais." répondit simplement Sam avant de raccrocher, il était un peu inquiet car savait qu'à la minute où Dean sera au courant de sa petite collaboration il viendra lui remettre les idées en place de suite et il ne pourrait jamais le soigner.

"Alors ?" demanda Ruby voyant Sam traverser le pas de la porte, elle observait l'allure qu'il avait dans son costume. Elle l'avait toujours aimé dans un costume.

"Bah rien de spécial, je suis allé voir le corps, c'était vraiment bizarre, le cœur manquait mais il n'y avait aucune trace de coupures nulle part."

"Tu penses que c'est une sorte de loup-garou ?"

"Je ne sais pas, j'avais jamais vu ça avant, et puis oui, le cœur manquant me fais penser à un loup-garou, mais aucune trace de griffure, rien."

"Je suppose que c'est pas pour se venger alors.. "

"Ouais, je ne pense pas non plus, il avait juste faim."

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour tuer ce fils de pute"

"Peut-être qu'on devrait en apprendre un peu plus dessus avant non ? "

Ruby sourit à sa réflexion, elle n'avait pas perdu son temps et avait déjà fait ses recherches, le truc de connaître ses ennemies, tout ça. Elle avait toujours aimé avoir une longueur d'avance sur les autres, du moins aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait.

Elle pensait que Sam le savait. Et il le savait, il ne se rappelait juste plus, mais le sourire de Ruby le lui rappela.

"Tu t'es déjà renseignée hein ?"

"Oui, enfin, comme toi, je me demande quelle créature c'est, mais j'ai trouvé qui c'était, c'est un mec qui est venu habiter ici y'a pas si longtemps, il a une apparence humaine."

Sam était un peu agacé, elle avait gardé ça pour elle, et l'avait laissé chercher tout ça, alors qu'elle le savait depuis le début. _Elle s'était bien foutue de lui. _Ça lui restait vraiment au travers de la gorge, et Ruby le voyait, et se moqua :

"Tu as l'air énervé."

"Non, tu croies, comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance si ne me dis rien, si tu me prends pour un con !"

Ruby ne répondit pas directement, on aurait put penser qu'elle était un peu choquée sur le moment, mais le sourire qu'elle arborait disait le contraire.

"Oh, désoler.. Je ne savais pas que l'on était devenu meilleurs amis pour la vie et que l'on devait _tout_ ce dire maintenant. Et non, tu n'as pas fait toutes ses recherches pour rien, je n'étais pas allé voir l'autopsie, tu es le premier à savoir pour le cœu-."

Elle s'interrompit immédiatement en se rappelant de quelque chose. Tout ce qu'ils savaient sur ce monstre, même si ça restait très peu de choses, l'avait conduit à une seule possibilité, du moins à la seule possibilité dont elle avait déjà entendu parlé.

"J'ai peut-être une idée sur ce contre quoi on se bat Sam, mais j'espère vraiment que je me trompe, parce que c'est une mauvaise idée."

* * *

><p><strong>Merci beaucoup pour la lecture, j'apprécierais si tu postait un commentaire, je posterais le chapitre 4 aussi vite que je le pourrais. xxx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci encore pour votre support ça compte beaucoup :)**

**Entre autre, j'ai acheté un billet pour la convention Supernatural ****_From Hell to Heaven _****qui aura lieu du 31 octobre au 1 Novembre prochain, donc si tu y vas aussi, ce serait super de m'envoyer un MP pour connaître des gens sur place, Voilà.**

**Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire donc je poste ça un peu en retard, mais j'ai écris beaucoup plus donc en espérant que ça vous plaira,**

* * *

><p>Il y eu alors un long silence. Sam ne savait plus quoi faire, devait-il rester en colère ? Ils venaient à peine de s'allier qu'elle lui cachait déjà des choses? Ou devait-il passer l'éponge et écouter ce qu'elle savait, il faut dire que ses informations étaient les bienvenues.<p>

Il entrouvrit la bouche mais aucun sons n'en sorti, il hésitait.

Elle non. Elle savait qu'elle voulait chasser à nouveau avec lui. Elle savait qu'elle voulait l'aider sauver son frère. Elle savait qu'_il_ voulait ça, lui aussi.

Alors elle partagea tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était la moindre des choses :

« On avait raison sur une chose, c'est un loup-garou, en quelque sorte.. J'en ai rencontré il y a très longtemps, ça m'étonne même que je m'en souvienne en faite. Enfin bref, ces trucs là.. sont plutôt redoutables, sauf en meutes. »

Ruby vérifia que Sam suivait toujours car il n'avait toujours rien dit, rien fait. Il en profita pour poser une question :

« Sauf en meutes ? Ça devrait être le contraire non ? »

« Oui, normalement. Écoute, je ne sais pas grand chose sur eux. Mais ils ont une faiblesse, leur famille. Ils se protègent trop, ne sont pas rapides, ont peurs. Ils sont tellement liés qu'ils ne peuvent vivre l'un sans l'autre. Sauf que celui en ville, il est bien tout seul, il n'y a qu'une seule possibilité pour ça, il a tué toute sa meute en aspirant toute leur force. C'est pourquoi il est très fort, très dangereux. »

« Ça ne me fait pas peur. Mais toi, oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Je..non, non, ils ne me font pas peur. Mais il fut un moment où j'en avais peur, oui. »

« Tu en as rencontré avant de vendre ton âme, pas vrai ? »

« Ça se pourrait.. »

« Ruby, pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Je veux dire pourquoi tu as- »

« Vendu mon âme ? » elle l'interrompit finissant alors à sa place, le voyant acquiescer, elle regarda, essayant de cacher son sourire triste, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait plus, et elle aurait préféré tout plutôt que de ressasser le passé, mais elle ne pût s'empêcher d'y penser.

* * *

><p><em>Ruby fit tomber sa longue chevelure sur ses épaules et passa une dernière fois ses doigts sur sa couronne de tresse pour vérifier si elle était toujours en place.<em>

_Sa mère rentre pour l'admirer dans sa longue robe, elle était magnifique. Elle s'avança vers elle, souriante et lui pinça les joues pour les rosir « voilà, maintenant tu es parfaite. » Ruby sourit, elle savait que son père n'était pas d'accord pour qu'elle aille au village, elle était donc très reconnaissante envers sa mère qui la laissait aller à la fête malgré l'interdiction. _

_Il faut dire qu'elle avait beaucoup insisté, mais tout de même. _

_Alors elle s'en alla seule, dans la nuit, dans le froid. Mais elle n'avait pas peur, la musique la guidait et elle arrivait bientôt aux célébration saine et sauve._

_La place était remplie, Ruby n'avait jamais vu autant de monde à un endroit. Ils étaient tous là à rire et à danser, mais pour une fois, Ruby pouvait être l'une des leurs, et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Au début, c'était amusant, oui, mais il faut avouer qu'à la longue c'était lassant, personne ne faisait attention à elle, ne lui parlait, et elle se rendit compte que même entourée de toutes ces personnes, elle n'avait jamais été aussi seule._

_Elle était là, immobile dans la foule, se faisant ignorer, bousculer, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose à présent, retourner auprès de sa famille, de ses parents. Elle se mit à courir jusqu'à chez elle, elle n'avait jamais couru aussi vite, elle n'était même pas essoufflée, comme si rien ne pouvait la toucher à présent, mais elle avait tord. Aussitôt qu'elle fut arrivée chez elle, elle put apercevoir un homme sortant de chez elle les mains et la bouche en ensanglantée, mettant sa maison en flamme. _

_Elle voulu courir dans celle-ci et sauver ses parents mais elle ne put rien faire, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, plus bouger, elle était comme pétrifier. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle savait que ses parents était déjà morts. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était prier, elle ne priait que rarement mais là elle ça lui semblait comme la seule solution. Une voix se fit entendre derrière elle :_

_"Oh, je crains fort que ton Dieu ne fera rien pour toi ma jolie." _

_Ruby se retourna pour dévisager l'inconnue, elle avait les traits fin et des cheveux châtains qui tombaient sur son dos, elle aurait paru presque angélique si ses yeux n'avaient pas été aussi noirs. Ruby n'avait jamais vu de tels yeux, elle avait l'impression de voir les ténèbres et la souffrance en les regardant. Mais elle ne la craignait pas, car après tout, elle n'avait désormais plus rien à perdre._

_"Je m'en doute, oui, il y a sûrement plus malheureux que moi à aider. Mais il ne me coûte rien d'essayer." _

_"Plus malheureux que toi ? Tu m'as l'air comme une personne très forte pour ne pas avouer qu'elle est la personne la plus malheureuse au monde. Un monstre a juste tué tes parents et brûlé tout ce qu'il te restait. Je ne suis pas sure que ton Dieu existe, ou alors il te méprise." _

_"Mon Dieu, n'est-ce pas le votre également ?" _

_" Oh, cela fait longtemps que non, mais le miens t'aurait aidé." _

_" Quel est le votre ?" _

_" Lucifer. Et il pourrait être le tiens aussi, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de me vendre ton âme et devenir ma servante." _

_Comme elle l'avait dit, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, pas même son âme, on aurait put penser que Ruby accepta par vulnérabilité, mais au contraire elle accepta parce qu'elle était forte. _

_" C'est d'accord." _

* * *

><p><em>Présent<em>, _Riverside, Californie,_

Mais Ruby ne révéla rien de tout ceci à Sam et répondit simplement "tu sais, le pouvoir tout ça." tournant la tête pour ne pas montrer la larme coulant le long de sa joue.

Sam pouvait entendre dans sa voix que c'était faux, il y avait quelque chose de bien plus gros derrière ça, quelque chose dont elle ne voulait pas parler, et il respectait ça, alors il fit mine d'y croire et ne dit pas un mot.

_Le lendemain,_

Sam rentra dans la chambre annonçant :

"Hey, j'ai trouvé vers où est parti le mec, il est allé vers l'Est, dans une ville pas loin de Phoenix, à seulement quelques heures d'ici, le salaud a déjà tué 3 personnes."

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Elle était peut-être sortie. Ou peut-être pas, il faut dire qu'il n'était que cinq heures du matin. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, entendant quelque chose tomber, pour trouver Ruby, en boule sur le sol, respirant fort comme si elle venait de courir trois marathons. Sam sourit et fit un petit rire faisait sortir de l'air par son nez "Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?"

Ruby ne tourna pas la tête, honteuse.

"N'approche pas ! Je ne me sens pas bien, je crois que je vais vomir. Et puis oui, euh, le carrelage est froid alors.."

"Tu es malade, je veux dire c'est possible ?"

"Apparemment.. Je.. Depuis que Lucifer m'a ramener, j'ai de plus en plus de caractéristique humains, mais ça va aller mieux, je, je viens avec toi." bredouilla-t-elle, avec difficulté.

"Oh, non, tout ce à quoi ça va servir c'est à nous faire tuer ! Moi je vais y aller, et toi, tu vas rester ici, et tu vas te reposer."

Aussitôt que Sam dit ça, Ruby se tourna finalement vers lui affichant ses yeux marrons fatigués et soulignés cernes et un teint blafard. Elle savait bien que si elle venait avec lui elle ne ferait que l'handicaper, alors elle ne dit rien et se laissa porter jusqu'à son lit où Sam l'installa passant un gants mouiller sur son visage.

"Quand tu le tuera, essayes de prendre de son sang, on en aura besoin."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pour un sort, idiot. Comment veux-tu que je sauve ton frère autrement ?"

"Oh, je vois, je le ferais alors. Et toi, essaye d'aller mieux d'accord?"

Ruby fit oui de la tête, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre de toute façon ? Sam l'embrassa sur le front et s'en alla.

"Sam ?" l'appela-t-elle juste avant qu'il passe la porte.

"Fait attention, je..je sais qu'ils sont dangereux alors, je ne veux pas que tu y ailles seule. Promets moi que tu vas appeler un autre chasseur ou quiconque pour t'aider."

Il lui fit signe qu'il avait comprit et il s'en alla vers le loup-garou ou peu importe ce qu'il était, sans tenir la promesse de Ruby, il ne pouvait pas le dire à Dean, alors il n'avait personne de toute manière.

* * *

><p><em>Sun-City, Arizona,<em>

Sam arriva finalement à Sun-City après quatre bonnes heures de route, il posa directement ses affaires dans un motel, motel qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à trouver car on ne voyait que des centaines de maisons parfaitement alignées et symétriques qui faisaient comme un tourbillon. Une fois fait, il enfila un costume et alla voir les corps.

"Ils ont tous été retrouvés entre jeudi dans la matinée à hier soir." informa le médecin légiste.

"Il n'y a donc aucun lien entre les victimes ?" demanda Sam.

"A part leur âges, aucun, non. Ce sont tous plutôt des personnes âgées, mais c'est un peu la plupart de la population dans le coin, et à mon avis ils n'y a pas vraiment de motifs, ils sont juste plus faibles."

"C'est bizarre."

"Ouais, je vous le fait pas dire !"

Sam examina les corps, ils étaient exactement comme les autres.

"Aucunes blessures mais le cœur manquant hein ?"

"Oui comment vous savez ?"

"Oh, on a eu le même cas en Californie."

Sam demanda où les corps avaient été retrouvés, tous près d'un où il se rendit après avoir remercier le médecin.

La rue où était situé le bar était plutôt sombre, parfait pour tuer sans se faire remarquer. Il y avait aussi des égouts qui reliaient le bar à plusieurs maisons, Sam aurait mis sa main à couper que le tueur s'en servait pour se déplacer. Il n'y avait certes pas grand monde dans la rue, mais le bar était bondé. Il montra des photos du gars que Ruby suspectait aux clients personne ne l'avait vue excepté deux-trois personnes qui n'étaient pas trop surent. Le mec se faisait sûrement discret.

En tout cas ce qui était sure, c'est qu'il n'était pas là pour le moment, ou qu'il était déjà parti. Sam se rendit sur la plaque d'égout, une traînée sanguinolente s'y trouvait juste devant. Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour qu'il se jette dedans pour aller tuer ce salaud, rompant la promesse faite à Ruby. Il suivit la traînée qu'il arrivait à apercevoir malgré l'obscurité pour se retrouver devant le corps, encore chaud. Il n'était pas loin. Sam sortit son pistolet, le chargea et avança doucement, restant sur ses gardes.

Ses yeux commençaient à s'habituer au noir et il arrivait même à entendre le monstre marcher, malheureusement, car s'il l'entendait, il devait l'entendre mieux encore.

Et il avait raison, Sam fit à peine deux pas que le monstre se retrouva près de lui les crocs sorties, comme affamé, et ses yeux ambrés luisants malgré la noirceur, Ruby avait raison ils étaient en effet très rapides. Sam fit un petit sourire gêné et peut-être un peu apeuré, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de penser qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul ? A peine il eu pensé ceci, que la bête le poussa violemment, le mettant à terre et faisant en même temps tomber son revolver. Mais dès qu'il se releva il fut pousser à nouveau, cette fois contre le mur et sentit les lames aiguisées qui servaient de griffes transpercer son torse mais réussi à s'en débarrasser malgré la douleur en plantant un couteau dans son bras, ce qui malgré l'impact n'affaiblit en rien le loup-garou qui griffa à nouveau le visage de Sam, cette fois-ci, par chance, un peu moins profondément.

Sam souffrait mais ne voulais sûrement pas y rester, pas comme ça, pas dans ce trou. Alors il rassembla toutes les forces qui lui restaient, arracha le couteau du bras de son ennemi le faisant rugir de douleur et faisant gicler du sang sur son tee-shirt déjà détruit par les griffes. Puis avec agilité, Sam tenu la lame aussi fort qu'il pouvait et trancha la tête du monstre qui tomba à ses pieds, les yeux sans vie mais qui pourtant paraissait regarder Sam avec regrets, regrets que Sam n'avait pas en sentent sa plaie le lançait et il s'adossa au mur essoufflé un petit moment avant de récupérer du sang et enfin reprendre la route pour se soigner, en espérant qu'il ne videra pas de son sang entre temps.

* * *

><p><em>Riverside, Californie,<em>

Ruby était sur le lit, plongée dans la lecture du journal, elle voulait s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres affaires, maintenant qu'elle était sur pieds.

Elle aurait aimé accompagner Sam, qu'ils chassent cette créature ensemble, mais elle avait tout gâché, sa _putain_ de maladie avait tout gâché, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait y faire ?

Elle caressait la couverture en fausse fourrure posée à côté d'elle, c'était si doux. Elle entendit des murmures et des pas dans le couloir, _cette endroit était vraiment mal isolé_.

Puis, les pas se rapprochèrent, et Sam rentra dans sa chambre lui provoquant une "crise cardiaque", elle ne pensait pas qu'il arriverait d'aussi tôt.

Elle le contempla il était misérable, ses cheveux étaient tout en désordre, il avait des égratignures sur les visage, et trois grosses traces de griffes se trouvaient sur son tee-shirt, en sang.

"Oh, je t'avais dit de ne pas y aller seul, assis toi là, je reviens." lui ordonna elle, et partit de suite sans attendre sa réponse.

Sam attendit une dizaine de minutes tiraillé par la douleur qu'il essayait durement d'oublier, lorsque Ruby revint, du désinfectant, coton, fils et aiguilles pleins les bras.

Elle le regarda, sévèrement, puis son visage s'adoucit et elle s'assit à côté de lui.

"Je peux ?..." bredouilla-t-elle montrant son tee-shirt de la tête. Sam acquiesça et enleva son haut.

Ruby passa ses doigts sur la plaie ce qui surprit Sam et le fit sourdement gémir de peine.

"Désolé" s'excusa immédiatement Ruby, retirant ses mains de la blessure les remplaçant par un coton imbibé de désinfectant. Elle regarda Sam dans les yeux pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas mal, il avait connu bien pire mais se retenait de se débattre un peu. Elle finit alors par faire quelques points de sutures et elle trempa un coton dans le désinfectant et l'avança vers le visage de Sam, l'avertit doucement "attention ça va un peu piquer." et passa le coton sur les quelques égratignures se trouvant sur son visage, Sam la regarda affectueusement et ne cilla pas même un peu au picotement de l'antiseptique sur sa plaie. _Affectueusement, _il commençait dangereusement à tenir à elle, à nouveau, il le savait au fond de lui, mais préférait dénier cette vérité. Et puis c'est sure qu'il était bien mieux ici en sa présence que comme plus tôt seul en Arizona. A ses côtés c'était plus rassurant, chaleureux.

Voyant son regard insistant, Ruby toujours près de lui, rapprocha lentement sa main de son visage, Sam la prit en vol, mais ne la lâcha pas.

Ruby sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps, qui pourtant, elle en avait l'impression, se consumait, brûlait, s'embrasait. Elle n'avait jamais comprit comment Sam pouvait lui faire ressentir ça, cette passion. Les démons ont rarement des sentiments, et Ruby en avait constamment à ses côtés, elle n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi elle avait ce truc pour lui.

"Ça va ?" lui demanda Sam.

"Oui, c'est juste que ça fait longtemps que quelqu'un, que tu.." marmonna-t-elle en réponse.

Il se rapprocha alors d'elle, ne laissant entre eux qu'un infime espace, pouvant tout les deux sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre sur leur peau. Ils se regardaient tout les deux dans les yeux pleins de tristesse, timidité et désir à la fois.

Mais Sam interrompit ce moment en l'embrassant d'abord tendrement puis passionnément, et se rendit compte que tout comme elle, il attendait ça depuis longtemps, trop longtemps, et fit explosé ce désir qu'il avait que ce soit juste lui et elle, oubliant tout le reste.

Ruby, les lèvres brûlantes et gonflées, retira son tee-shirt qu'elle fit tomber par terre et embrassa le corps de Sam qui n'était que muscles, veines, et cicatrices. Il l'a fit basculer sur la couverture et couvrit son cou de baisers et fit descendre ses mains sur le long de son corps faisant gémir Ruby de plaisir.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésite pas poster un commentaire. :*<strong>


End file.
